I Fell in Love… With My Little Sister !
by Cherry Blossom Clash
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, Pria perfeksionis yang dingin tidak menyangka akan memiliki adik perempuan yang imut, seiring semakin lama ia hidup bersama adiknya, seiring cinta terlarang bertiup bagai angin hangat musim semi di hati dinginnya "Baikah, aku ikut ke taman… niisan sialan." Chapter 2 updated! RnR please!
1. Meeting Imouto

**I Fell in Love… With My Little Sister ?! **

_**©Cherry Blossom Clash, 2012 – Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer:** Segala macam tokoh dan fandom Naruto pastinya punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tetapi cerita ini tentunya milik saya. Kalo Naruto punya saya mah – udah saya banyakin fanservice Sasusakunya :3 (?)

**Warning**: Abal, OOC, Gaje, etc

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang perfek namun dingin tidak membayangkan ia akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang imut sekali, sejak hidup bersama dengan adik perempuannya, hari-harinya menjadi berisik – baginya. Bahkan, secara perlahan – mungkin saja ia malah jatuh cinta pada adiknya tercinta. /"Okaeri, Onii-chan..!"/ RnR please?

_Dingin._

Itulah apa yang dirasakan para siswa dan siswi Konoha Private High School di musim dingin tahun 2012 ini, mereka mengeratkan blazer mereka masing-masing akan kedinginan yang menusuk kulit mereka, tampaknya penghangat ruangan di kelas 2 – A sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik, jadi para murid kelas 2 – A sibuk mengeratkan blazer mereka masing-masing ketika dingin menyerang kembali. Tetapi tidak untuk Sasuke Uchiha, murid perfek yang sikapnya dingin, julukannya pun 'Pangeran Es'. Entah hanya sikapnya atau ia memang tahan dingin, Sasuke hanya fokus kepada pelajaran, tidak kunjung mengeratkan blazernya seperti murid-murid yang lain, mau sok cool- ya Sasuke? #authordibantaiSasuke

Mari kita agak membahas Sasuke ditengah pelajaran SMA yang membosankan ini bagi Author, bahkan Authornya sendiri belum mencapai tingkat SMA, jadi ia sendiri tidak yakin mau membahas apa. Lanjut – cukup tentang Author – mari kita beroleh ke Sasuke Uchiha, si 'Pangeran Es' yang perfek membuat Author iri akan keperfekan yang dimilikinya.

Sasuke memang perfek, ia memiliki wajah rupawan yang membuat rata-rata para gadis tergila-gila padanya, kejeniusan dan ketekunannya dalam belajar menyebabkan keperfekkannya bertambah. Sasuke juga nomor satu soal hal olah raga, ia memang egois dan tidak mau kalah, ketika Naruto menjadi nomor satu dalam hal sepak bola, Sasuke dengan cepat berusaha mengejar Naruto – sekalipun harus Sasuke akui bahwa Naruto itu memang hebat, ia pernah kalah sekali dalam melawannya. Sifatnya yang dingin memang cocok dengan bakatnya juga, tetapi mungkin akan lebih manis apabila Sasuke menjadi romantis dan murah senyum 'kan?

Coba kalian semua bayangkan – Wajah rupawan, jenius dalam pelajaran, jago olah raga, sikap yang cool, bahkan manner dan tata bicaranya perfek..! Soal debat, jangan remehkan Sasuke, ia akan menepis segala alasan kalian, otaknya penuh dengan seribu kata-kata lebih untuk membalas kalian balik. Banyak perempuan tergila-gila padanya, _junior_nya yang dari kelas satu, perempuan yang satu angkatan dengannya dari kelas dua, bahkan _senior_nya sendiri dari kelas 3, maruk sekali kamu Sasuke. #authordibantailagi

Tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita secara akrab, kecuali ibunya tercinta tentunya. Jika ia berhubungan, paling itu karena keluarga atau teman kerja satu kelompok, dan itupun sama sekali tidak akrab, Sasuke hanya akan menjawab 'hn' atau membalas dengan sangat singkat.

∞**I Fell in Love… With My Little Sister?!∞**

**Kriiiiing…!**

Bel yang menandakkan waktunya istirahat berbunyi lantang, para murid segera berhamburan keluar menuju kantin, Sasuke sudah dibawakan bento oleh ibunya, memang tidak terbayangkan 'kan? Tetapi itulah kenyataannya yang dibuat oleh author yang mahakuasanya hanya di cerita ini. Sasuke bermaksud untuk ke atap gedung sekolah untuk makan, sampai sekarang ia masih menyimpan rahasia bahwa ia memakan bento yang dibuatkan oleh ibunya tercinta – bukannya pergi ke kantin membeli makanan seperti yakisoba.

…Entah kenapa bagi Sasuke yang cool ini, makan bento buatan ibu itu membuat _image_nya rusak.

Setelah mencapai pintu menuju atap gedung, tampak seorang gadis disana, rambutnya berwarna ungu dengan pita menghiasi rambutnya yang panjang, Sasuke kaget sekali, dalam hatinya tentunya, ia tidak mau merusak _image_nya yang sudah sempurna di Konoha Private High Schol. Gadis tersebut menoleh, tampak wajahnya "Saika… Nishimatsu?" ucapnya melihat wajah gadis tersebut, "Tepat, aku sudah menunggumu. Sasuke-san" balasnya dengan senyum aneh, Saika Nishimatsu dikenal sebagai peramal kartu tarot yang jitu.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memberi sebuah tatapan '_ada-apa?_' yang dapat dibaca oleh Saika dengan mudah, Saika membalas dengan tatapan '_aku-meramal-nasibmu_' yang bisa Sasuke baca, semua orang yang tau Saika biasanya tau tatapan '_aku-meramal-nasibmu_' miliknya, '_kenapa?_' tanya Sasuke masih dengan tatapan mata "Entah kenapa aku ingin" akhirnya salah satu dari mereka membuka mulut lagi setelah Saika berbicara 'sudah menunggu Sasuke'.

"Stalker?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada merendahkan "Aku bukan orang menjijikkan yang menguntitmu, dasar- kegeeran," balas Saika dengan nada tak kalah merendahkan "Yasudah, aku tak mau membuang waktuku, apa nasibku?" tanya Sasuke langsung _to the point _dengan dinginnya "Benar-benar pangeran Es, Fuh… Nasibmu – kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang hari ini nantinya, ia akan menjadi orang yang spesial lebih dari statusnya saat kau bertemu dengannya" jawab Saika, ia berjalan menuju pintu atap.

"Apa yang terjadi – beritahu aku, aku tak sabar kelanjutannya… Fufufu…" bisik Saika tepat disebelah telinga Sasuke lalu menuruni tangga, aura gelap dan suaranya menggelitik telinga Sasuke yang membuatnya merinding.

"Seram…" gumam Sasuke pelan entah pada siapa, ia memilih untuk duduk di pojokan untuk bersender, dilipatnya kedua kakinya untuk duduk bersila lalu membuka kotak bentonya, seraya mengunyah tomat kesukaannya ia mengadahkan kepalanya keatas untuk melihat ke langit "Yang lebih spesial… Dari statusnya sekarang?" pikir Sasuke heran, tetapi – jika kalian pikir-pikir, tumben juga Sasuke mau bicara agak atau sedikit panjang lebar kepada Saika, memang aneh, tetapi itulah kehendak Author.

Selama makan Sasuke melamun terus, ia masih menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya, tetapi hanya tomat yang dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya "Spesial…" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas masih saja memikirkan perkataan Saika, entah kapan lamunan itu akan selesai. Sudah melamun, kepalanya ditadahkan keatas terus pula, hebat sekali Sasuke, melamun selama itu tetap tidak kerasukan setan, kepalanya juga tidak pegal, pake ilmu apaan noh? Jago amat si Sasuke, ada apa-apanya nih pasti, sampe bisa begitu (?)

**Kriiing…!**

Ha! Akhirnya bel pertanda istirahat selesai berbunyi juga, yang membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang tadinya asyik sekali melamun tanpa kerasukan setan sama sekali, ia kesal akan bel tersebut "Bel terkutuk sialan…" umpatnya kesal lalu merapikan kotak bentonya, setelah itu dibukanya pintu menuju lantai bawah, iapun segera bergegas menuruni tangga menuju kelas 2 – A, setelah sampai didalam kelas ia memasukkan kotak bentonya kedalam tas miliknya lalu duduk dikursinya, Sasukepun bersiap-siap untuk melamun kembali, penasaran akan ramalan Saika (?).

"Teme-"

"…Argh" desah Sasuke pelan "Oiiii- Teme…?" Naruto merendahkan kepalanya lalu melambaikan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke yang menatap ke meja, tampaknya ia kesal untuk kedua kalinya lamunannya diganggu "Hadeh…" Sasuke menghela nafas panjang untuk memudarkan kemarahannya "Ada apa- dobe…?" tanya Sasuke menahan amarah sebisa mungkin "Pinjam Peer-"

PLAK…!

Coba- tebak… itu suara apa? Ayo- Author tunggu jawaban kalian, Author beri waktu 5 detik…!

Lima…

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

Nol…!

Yah- ayo ngaku! Kalian jawab apa..? Jawab sejujur-jujurnya di review masing-masing ya, kalo ga jujur dosa sendiri la yaw~ #authorletrollface #authordibogem

Jawabanya- itu cuma bunyi buku Sasuke yang dilempar persis di wajah naruto, 'Copas-sana' ucap Sasuke lewat mata, mungki kalian akan mengira bahwa itu adalah bunyi tamparan Sasuke yang benar-benar kesal sehingga mencapai batas titiknya- tetapi tidak kok… Tidak usah tegang bacanya, itu cuman _shock therapy_ dari author yang merasa ceritanya mulai garing. "Siap kapten..!" balas Naruto yang sudah menyingkirkan buku peer Sasuke dari wajahnya sambil nyengir lebar.

Sasuke kembali ke alam yang hanya bisa ia, Author, dan Tuhan masuki, yaitu lamunannya. Sementara Naruto dengan kecepatannya saat berubah menjadi mode kyuubi melakukan prosesi copas antara buku peer Sasuke dan buku peer miliknya sendiri tanpa kenal lelah sama sekali.

∞**I Fell in Love… With My Little Sister?!∞**

**Sasuke's POV**

Aku tengah melangkahkan kakiku menuju parkiran kendaraan, pelajaran sudah berakhir, aku ingin segera cepat-cepat pulang kerumah, heran dengan ramalah Nishimatsu-san – kata spesial itu masih terbayang-bayang dikepalaku dengan bebasnya. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menghapuskan pikiranku tentang 'seseorang yang spesial' itu, katanya aku akan bertemu dengannya, tetapi dimana? Yah- aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau dirumah, tetapi siapa tahu ditengah jalan pulang ada petunjuk bagiku?

Kunaiki motor milikku, lalu segera berlalu dari sekolah menuju rumah – aku sengaja menurunkan kecepatan motor yang kunaiki, suatu hal yang menarik ini menggodaku dengan sialnya, brengs*k kau Saika Nishimatsu – sekalipun kau meramal tentangku kau tidak harus memberitahuku tahu! Dasar peramal sialan, sudah begitu, ia meminta untuk menceritakkanku segalanya jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi akan ramalannya, bagaimanapun aku tidak akan memberitahu gadis s*alan itu… Tch-

Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada apa-apa… hingga sekarang dimana aku sudah sampai didepan rumahku, kuparkirkan motorku digarasi mobilku lalu menuju pintu rumah dan menekan bel.

"Sebentaaar…! Biar aku yang buka…!"

Suara seorang gadis? Suaranya tak kukenal pula? Biasanya pelayan rumah akan membukakan pintu dan menyambutku, kok pakai begini sega-

La…?

Aku kaget minta ampun melihat siapa yang membuka pintu rumahku.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan..!"

Rambut berwarna merah jambu, seorang gadis dengan tubuh ramping, wajah yang imut, pakaian yang manis… Dan- Onii-chan?! Adik perempuanku?! Ha…?!

"S-siapa…?! Adik perempuaku? Aku tidak punya kok.. ha-ha-ha..?"

"N-NANII KOREEEEE?!"

Bruk.

_**Catatan #1 Sasuke Uchiha:**__ Aku tidak ingat punya adik perempuan dan mungkin tidak menginginkan, mungkin…?_

**End of **_**Sasuke POV &**_** Chapter One**

**Obrolan Author dengan para Aktor #1**

Author: Jumpa lagi dengan Cherry~ Author gaje yang suka banget hiatus (maaf), btw, pertama… terimakasih udah mau ngebaca fic abal plus gaje ini, well- saya terinspirasi oleh fic seseorang, inspirasi saya memang akan sebuah kata, tetapi itu berkembang menjadi sejauh ini :'3 Untungnya saya sudah terbebas dari writter block ;v; dan, btw… maaf kalo pendek yah ,;; dan- cerita ini dibuat selama liburan, jadi dibuatnya 2012 dan nongolnya 2013 -w- soalnya di desa saya ga ada internet ;v;

Sasuke: Eh- Author, kok gue OOC gitu sih? #nongol

Author: Aduh- maaf deh Sasuke T3T ini biar ceritanya lebih menarik gitu… Lagipula serah-serah saya toh- kan saya yang bikin cerita~

Sasuke: Lu Author sih Author- tapi… #buat segel chidori

Author: Eh iya..! Sumimasen, Sasukeee…!?~~

Sasuke: Iya deh, kali ini gue maafin lu

Author: Aduuuh, Makasih Sasukeee ;u;

Sakura: #tibatibanongol Author- kok aku cuman satu dialog sih?!

Author: aduh, sori juga Sakura… ini juga demi kemenarikan cerita ;3; tenang aja- di chapter kedua bakal saya banyakin dialogmu… btw, readers, buat **Fic Love After School dihiatuskan sementara**, jadi mohon kesabarannya ya, soalnya saya juga hilang feelnya pas ngetik itu… u,u;; Gomen… Saya pengen fokus sama cerita ini dulu, jadi gomen sekali lagi ya. Akhir kata, maaf buat kepedekkan cerita ini, kalau ada salahnya dicerita- maaf ya… saya gak sempurna… dan yang paling akhir..-

Author, Sasuke & Sakura: RnR please?


	2. Going to The Park With Imouto

**I Fell in Love… With My Little Sister ?!**

_**©Cherry Blossom Clash, 2013 – chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer:** Segala macam tokoh dan fandom Naruto pastinya punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei, tetapi cerita ini tentunya milik saya. Kalo Naruto punya saya mah – udah saya banyakin fanservice Sasusakunya :3 (?)

**Warning**: Abal, OOC, Gaje, etc

**Summary:** Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria yang perfek namun dingin tidak membayangkan ia akan memiliki seorang adik perempuan yang imut sekali, sejak hidup bersama dengan adik perempuannya, hari-harinya menjadi berisik – baginya. Bahkan, secara perlahan – mungkin saja ia malah jatuh cinta pada adiknya tercinta.

* * *

_Klip_

"Ngh…" Matanya terbuka, menampilkan irisnya yang berwarna onyx untuk bersinar, Sasuke bangkit untuk duduk dan menyandarkan dirinya. "Kepalaku pusing." Gumamnya entah pada siapa seraya mengurut-urut keningnya. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh yang akan berkata 'Aku dimana?', ia hapal betul ia ada dimana- yaitu di kamarnya sendiri.

_Yang membawaku kesini pasti seorang atau dua orang pelayan dari rumah ini._

_Dan aku yakin, bahwa punya seorang adik perempuan itu hanya mimpi… yang benar saja- aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan, kenapa harus jadi begini?_

Tok,Tok, Tok!

Terdengar suara pintu diketok, "Masuk" Sasuke membalas ketokkan pintu tersebut. 'Cklek!' pintu kamar tersebut dibuka, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis yang lebih pendek dari Sasuke, rambutnya berwarna merah jambu dengan iris berwarna emerald, dikenakannya celemek putih dengan renda-renda. "Astaga! Kau ini sebenarnya siapa?!" jerit (?) Sasuke OOC kaget bahwa yang masuk adalah seorang gadis yang tadi membuatnya pingsan karena kaget minta ampun.

"Oniichan! Jangan bergerak dulu! Nanti pusing lagi lho!" gadis tersebut meletakkan nampan berisi secangkir teh dan sebuah apel disertai dengan sebilah pisau lalu berlari menuju Sasuke yang menjerit-jerit (?).

"Tunggu- Oniichan…? Kamu- adik perempuanku?" ucap Sasuke kaget mendengar kata 'Oniichan', "Eh, iya…" jawab gadis tersebut "Kok- aku tidak tahu aku punya adik perempuan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Tep.

"Kalau soal itu sih- biar aku saja yang jelaskan~ Wahai ototouku yang paling imut~" tampak seseorang yang mirip dengan Sasuke, "Itachi Uchiha-san? Eh- maaf… Itachi-niichan?" yep, itulah namanya, Itachi Uchiha- kakak laki-laki dari Sasuke Uchiha sekaligus gadis tadi. "Yep~ Sakura-chan, ternyata kamu sudah sampai ya~" Itachi menghampiri gadis dengan warna rambut unik tersebut lalu memeluk dan mengelus-elusnya. "Ehehe, iya niichan.." balas Sakura dengan nada agak canggung.

"Oiii, jangan canggung begitu- sekalipun kita baru sekali dua kali bertemu kita itu saudara" Itachi dengan jahilnya menggencet kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangan-jarinnya, "Akh! Shakhit niichhan!" Sakura mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Itachi yang masih saja menggencet kedua pipinya. "Nah- begitu, jangan canggung~" Itachi melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sakura "hehehe, maaf" Sakura tertawa lalu menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk." Sebuah suara dari tokoh utama kita yang ditinggalkan terdengar, tampak perempatan di pipinya juga di daerah keningnya.

"…" Itachi diam, namun ia malah bereaksi sesuatu yang membuat perempatan di wajah Sasuke bertambah "Oh~ Ternyata Ototouku cemburu~ ehm, ehm~" goda Itachi jahil kepada Sasuke "aku tidak cemburu, niisan sialan" Balas Sasuke kesal mendengar godaan kakaknya tercinta sekaligus terbenci (?), karena kali ini Sakura yang jadi obat nyamuk, ia tidak bisa protes, toh- ia penghuni baru di rumah keluarga Uchiha ini. Sakura berakhir pundung di pojok kamar Sasuke sambil mengupas Apel dengan pisau yang tadi ia bawa.

"Mengakulah, kau cemburu Sasuke!" godaan Itachi makin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak cemburu nii-san jelek" Sementara perempatan-perempatan tersebut bertambah.

"Apa kau bilang? Onii-san-mu ini super ganteng tau, kalau tidak mana mungkin Anikimu ini dikejar para perempuan-perempuan itu yang sampai pernah mendobrak pintu rumah kita tau." Kali ini perempatan tersebut muncul di wajah Itachi.

"Justru karena perempuan-perempuan merepotkan itu yang dengan bodohnya mau dengan Aniki membuat kita repot harus memperbaiki pintu rumah kita karena rusak!" balas Sasuke tak mau kalah, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau tidak ngotot menang.

"Yang jelas itu membuktikkan kalau niisan-mu ini super ganteng..!" Itachi membalas Sasuke kembali, ternyata si kakak tidak terima kalau sudah disebut jelek, ckckckck.

Tiba-tiba, suara dari seorang gadis satu-satunya di dalam ruangan tersebut terdengar juga "Anu… daripada berteng- eh, seperti ini... b-bagaimana kalau kita… j-jalan-jalan ke taman un-untuk mendinginkan kepala?" Sakura angkat bicara, walaupun bicaranya patah-patah karena takut dibantai karena dikira protes- ingat? Sakura penghuni baru.

Tatapan Sasuke malah makin menajam.

"Ah- Eh, maksudnya mendinginkan kepala untuk melepaskan segala penat selama kita bersekolah dan bekerja" Sakura dengan cepat meralat perkataannya sebelum pertengkaran terjadi lebih lanjut. "-Baiklah kalau begitu~ Ayo kita ke taman~" Itachi langsung merangkul Sasuke dan Sakura "Ini untuk merayakan kedatangan Sakura, Bagaimana?" ujar Itachi lalu tersenyum lebar, kelewat lebar malah. Sakura sih setuju saja, ia memang tidak mengganguk- tetapi tadi bukannya dia yang mengajak ke taman duluan?

Sementara Sasuke menampilkan kerutan yang berarti ketidak setujuannya tersirat di wajahnya yang rupawan "Aku tidak ikut." Jawabnya dingin "Ayolah Sasuke~ Kali ini saja?~ Ya?~" mohon Itachi kepada adiknya yang satu ini "tidak." Sasuke menambah kerutan ketidak setujuannya- bahkan nyaris menyamai tampang 'No' Rage face, atau memang sudah menyamai- mungkin. "Sasuke, ayolah~ Atau tidak aku akan menceritakan soal gambar itu kepada Sakura juga kepada umum!" ancam Itachi kepada Sasuke.

Gambar? Oh-

Kalau soal itu- bisa saja author ini ceritakan bagaimana ceritanya.

**Flashback**

Itachi tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh gurunya, tangannya dengan terampil merangkum segala macam yang sudah dicatatnya di buku catatannya. Sementara ia sudah asyik-asyik menulis, tiba-tiba ia salah tulis, dan yang sekarang ia butuhkan adalah tinta putih untuk menghapus tinta hitam, sebutlah tip-ex cair, diraihnya kotak pinsil miliknya lalu ia mengambil sebotol kecil tip-ex cair dari dalamnya, ketika ia sudah mau menuangkan cairan tip-ex dari botolnnya…

Entah kenapa isinya tak kunjung bisa keluar, Itachi terus menekan botol malang tersebut dengan kuat- semakin kuat malah, namun tak kunjung keluar, maka sadarlah Itachi bahwa isi botol tip-ex tersebut sudah habis "Uwaaa- sudah habis ternyata, hm… sepertinya Sasuke masih ada tip-ex deh" pikir Itachi, lalu ia segera menuju ruangan Sasuke, diketuknya pintu kamar Sasuke lalu dibukanya pintu kamar Sasuke tanpa ada tanda untuk masuk dari Sasuke.

"Sasuke, pinjam tip-exmu…" pinta Itachi lalu menutup pintu kamar Sasuke, tampak Sasuke tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu-lagu barat yang sedang populer akhir-akhir ini, Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan Itachi melepas salah satu earphonenya, "Apa?" tanya Sasuke, sebenarnya dia tampak seperti orang tolol karena bertanya lagi, tetapi karena faktor Sasuke tadi mendengarkan lagu, jadilah ia tidak dibilang seratus persen tolol. "Pinjam tip-exmu… _please?_" ulang Itachi sekalipun berbeda kata namun satu inti.

"…Di laci meja belajarku- laci kedua." Jawab sasuke malas lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas bermalas-malasannya sambil mendengarkan lagu dengan memasang earphonenya yang sebelah lagi. "Thanks, Sas" Itachi dengan sigap menuju meja belajar Sasuke lalu membuka laci keduanya, memang seperti yang Sasuke katakan bahwa disana letaknya tip-ex yang ia butuhkan, namun ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatian Itachi.

Sebuah gulungan ujung kertas yang berbahan poster ditariknya, kalau ditarik makin panjang saja, setelah semuanya tertarik itu memang sebuah poster, karena Itachi melihatnya secara terbalik- jadi ia membalik poster tersebut agar ia bisa melihat gambar apa yang ditampilkan poster tersebut. "asdfghjkl-" Itachi menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan yang satunya lagi masih memegangi poster yang barusan mebuatnya menutup mulut sendiri.

"SASUKE UCHIHA COWOK PALING GANTENG DI DUNIA, PALING KECE, PALING KEREN, BADAI ABIEZZ DEH, GA MUNGKIN ADA YANG BISA NGALAHIN KE-GANTENGAN SASUKE UCHIHA!~~~"

Itachi berseru membacakan tulisan di poster tersebut sambil berusaha menahan gelak tawanya, seruan dari Itachi bahkan menembus musik dari earphone Sasuke- Otomatis Sasuke shock mendengarnya lalu melepas kedua earphonenya dari telinganya, dan segera menengok kearah kakaknya yang sekarang telah tertawa guling-gulingan dilantai hingga air matanya keluar. "Dasar orang gila," ternyata Sasuske masih belum sadar apabila Itachi membacakan poster tersebut, well- kesimpulannya.

Sasuke Uchiha narsis juga.

Namun, sebelum Sasuke memasang earphonenya kembali, entah apa secara tiba-tiba rasa penasaran menguasainya, karena Itachi memukul-mukul lantai sambil memegangi perutnya alhasil jika cuman mendelik ia tak akan bisa melihat poster yang sudah tergulung kembali itu, maka dengan tampang ogah-ogahan Sasuke mengambil poster tersebut. Seketika bola matanya mengecil, mata dengan warna kelam tersebut menunjukkan amarahnya.

"I-TA-CHI-U-CHI-HA!"

Ow… Buruk, tampaknya Itachi telah memancing amarah sang Uchiha bungsu dengan melihat gambarnya yang sedang bergaya narsis dengan tulisan kata-kata yang juga narsis, "Apa otouto?~ Dan tidak sopan tidak memanggilku dengan niisan~" Itachi tidak sadar akan kemarahan Sasuke, ia malah masih berkata dengan nada girang, dihapusnya air matanya yang keluar karena terlalu banayk tertawa, perutnya bahkan sampai sakit sekarang.

"Aduh, perutku sakit" keluh Itachi,

BUK!

"Aduuuuuh!" seru Itachi kesakitan, "Kau jahat sekali otouto!" ujar Itachi memasang tampang imut yang malah membuat Sasuke merasa jijik, kalo misalnya bisa aja Sasuke keluar skenario dia udah ngajak muntah berjamaah. "Salah sendiri melihat fotoku," balas Sasuke sebal, ternyata engkau masih belum puas memukul kakakmu yang sudah sakit perut karena tertawa malah kau tambah lagi kesakitan kakakmu. Ckckckck, dasar pendendam /authordibantaiSasuke

**Flashback off**

Sekarang Sasuke hanya bisa bungkam menahan kesal, "Baikah, aku ikut ke taman… niisan sialan." Ucap Sasuke dingin menahan kesal, coba saja tidak ada Sakura disini, ia pasti akan meninju perut Itachi kembali.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya yang tampak begitu nyaman, ia menuju pintu kamarnya melewati Itachi dan Sakura, Sasuke memegang pintu daun tersebut dan mendorongnya kebawah untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Baru sedikit pintu itu terbuka Itachi berdehem "Ehm- Sasuke, kau yakin mau ke taman seperti itu?" tanya Itachi dengan sedikit kikikkan.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena kesal lalu melihat pakaiannya sendiri- hanya sebuah kaus oblong berwarna putih dan celana biru dongker pendek rumahan yang warnanya tak jauh senada dari rambut bergaya emonya. Pakaian yang tak terlalu pantas untuk ke taman rasanya, ehm.

"…" Sasuke Uchiha salting "A…Aku ganti baju dulu keluar kalian berdua sana!" teriak Sasuke dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya, kali ini Uchiha Itachi memenangkan pertandingan, Ha! Skor satu untuk Uchiha Itachi! Anak tertua dalam keluarga Uchiha itu tersenyum puas seraya melipat kedua tangannya bersama Sakura disampingnya yang pucat pasi sambil memegang apel dan pisaunya "Aku… salah tidak sih?" pikirnya bingung.

Sementara didalam kamar Sasuke segera mengganti bajunya menjadi kaus putihnya yang tadi dipadukan dengan kemeja biru yang berwarna biru tua tidak dikancing, celananya telah diganti menjadi jelana jeans santai selutut berwarna coklat walnut muda, Sasuke membuka pintunya dan melonggokkan kepalanya dahulu lalu membuka pintu itu secara keseluruhan.

Itachi menengok kepadanya "lama sekali Sasuke, seperti Wanita saja" ejek Itachi yang dibalas oleh desis kesal dari sasuke "Bodoh." Lalu mereka mengalihkan perhatian kepada gadis dengan kepala berwarna merah jambu "Sakura…" Itachi membuka mulutnya "I…Iya?" balas Sakura gugup tanpa sebab, ia makin menggenggam erat apel dan pisaunya "Kau…" suasana semakin tegang saudara-saudara "Ya, Itachi-niichan…?" makin tegang bung.

"Kau…"

"I…yy- ya…?"

"Kau mau ke taman pakai celemek?" jawab Itachi akhirnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali. "Astaga, sebentar- Itachi-niichan dan Sasuke-niichan tunggu dibawah saja, aku segera kembali" ujar penghuni baru rumah Uchiha dengan cepat pergi ke arah kamarnya.

Kedua putra keluarga Uchiha hanya mengangguk dan turun kebawah, menunggu diruang tamu sambil bersender di sofa, Sakura mengambil jaket merah jambunya dan segera menuruni tangga menuju dapur dan menggantung celemeknya. Sakura melapisi kaus putihnya dengan jaketnya, sebagai bawahan ia mengenakan rok yang warnanya agak lebih tua dari jaketnya, sebuah bandu merah bertengger dikepalanya. Penampilan yang tidak terlalu buruk untuk pergi ke taman, malah manis- Sakura segera menuju ruang tamu dan menyapa kedua kakaknya.

"Ayo"

Dengan senyum merekah Sakura mengampiri kedua kakaknya, Itachi tersenyum kembali kepada Sakura sementara Sasuke-

Muncul semburat merah tanpa disadarinya di kedua pipi Sasuke Uchiha sambil mengatakan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan.

"imut"

_**Catatan #2 Sasuke Uchiha:**__ My little sister… is- kinda cute._

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

**Balasan Review #1**

* * *

**Chaos Seth: **Terimakasih atas flamenya ^^ tapi dimohon alasannya kenapa fic ini sampah ya? Terimakasih sudah menjadi pe-review pertama

**mika chan: **Terimakasih atas dukungannya ya ^^ Saya jadi semangat karena anda bilang begitu, awalnya saya sedih, tapi gak saya hiraukan : Chap. 2 sudah saya sediakan, maaf telat .

**uchiharuno rei: **Hehe, ini kelanjutannya : saya langsung kebut selesein fic ketika baca review anda lho ^^ 5 hari setelah anda review udah keluar nih xDD selamat dinikmati~

* * *

**Obrolan Author dengan para Aktor #2**

* * *

**Author:** _Mother of- Sorry for the really long update!_ Cherry sudah terlalu lama hiatus xD baru dapat feeling nih.

**Sakura:** Kamu mengecewakan sekali Cherry.

**Sasuke:** Dasar tak bertanggung jawab.

**Itachi:** Setidaknya aku muncul di chapter dua! Aku puas!

**Sasuke:** Hanya kau yang puas bodoh.

**Author:** Ahahaha, ngomong-ngomong readers… Ada kabar dari saya, _Fanfiction __**Love After School**_ is on going, mulai dilanjutkan kembali- dan _Fanfiction_ baru juga bakal muncul tampaknya~

**Sasuke: **Semakin tak bertanggung jawab…

**Author:** Memang… "orz

**Author, Sasuke, Sakura, Itachi:** _Final Words- Please RnR for the Author's power! Thank you for reading until this far. Flame is perfectly acceptable if you have a good reason to flame this fanfiction. Thank you once again!_


End file.
